Confronted By Lust
by IceCaps
Summary: Roy gets home after a normal day, and who is waiting for him... but the seductive Homunculi herself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood). If I did we would see a lot more of this... Lemon warning, but I hope you like.**

The car drove off as the black haired military man walked up the steps to his home. Like an average night he unlocked the door and walked down the hall, straight to his bedroom. He was exhausted after such a long day and all he wanted was sleep. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he stumbled into his room and closed the door behind him.

He popped open the buttons on his blue and white uniform and slung it over his bedpost. As he started to undo his shirt, his eye caught sight of a black silhouette, sitting on the window sill. Drawing his revolver he turned and pointed.

"What do you want?" He said sternly.

"Roy, isn't it?" The silky voice responded.

"It's Colonel Mustang." He corrected.

"Oh yes, that's right. I forgot you prefer titles... Well, let me remind you of mine..." she slid off the sill and stepped into the light of the moon. "I'm Lust."

"How did you get into my house?"

"Colonel," said Lust, ignoring him as if he never even spoke. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to point a gun at a woman?"

"Answer my question, or I'll shoot!" He brought the cold metal up higher, his arm close to his face.

"Shoot me. It won't work. You forget I am a homunculus, and we don't die so easily." She snickered. Taking another step towards him, in the sudden movement and tension, he fired one round.

*BANG!*

Hitting her slightly left of the tattoo on her chest. She smiled as the hole sealed itself up. "See, I told you."

"Why are you here?" He lowered his weapon, still in hand.

"Me and the other homunculi wanted to pay your team a little visit. And I thought it poetic that I come see you." She looked at her nails through the long black gloves. "I think I might send Gluttony to see that fatty of yours, agent Breda."

She slowly walked over to where she was in front of the foot of his bed, cornering him in the middle.

"So your the Flame Alchemist? Heh, I have to admit..." She walked closer, a few feet away. "I'm not disappointed."

"Get out _now_." He put his gun at his side, and pointed to the door. His brows in a deep frown.

"Now now... Is that anyway to treat a female guest? I have to say Colonel, you're not at all living up to your reputation with the ladies." She cooed.

"Those women are all human." He growled. She flared in a rage at this fact, and lashed out at him. Before he could react he found himself flung back on his bed, pinned up on his headboard by her long speared fingers through his white button up shirt. She slinked onto the comforter and crawled up close to his face.

"Don't test me Colonel..." She placed a light kiss on his lips. He squinted his eyes shut as if there was a bad taste in his mouth. Mustang hated her, he despised all the homunculi.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"What all the other _females_ want." She brushed her nose down his face, carefully avoiding the word that he could throw back at her again. He didn't say anything. Only grunted In disgust. His arms still sprawled out, pinned to the backboard. She briefly stroked her fingertips across his bulge. "You can't resist me Colonel Mustang." She whispered into his ear.

And she was right. How could he? She _was_ sex, Lust, in the flesh. He tilted his was back eyes closed to the ceiling.

"But it looks like you have been laying off the ladies?" She grimaced and began to bring her head slowly to his crotch. Her hands slid up his chest. With her teeth she popped open the button of his pants and ripped them down to his bowers. He legs were wide open, he didn't even try to close them when she peeled his last layer away to reveal his huge thick cock. "Mmm Just what I would have expected." She smiled. "You're enormous Colonel."

He scoffed with a chuckled as she licked the tip of his member. Causing him to moan. She gripped his length and started pumping. He got harder and she jolted faster an tighter. Then moved to massage his balls as she took him deep into her hot wet mouth. He let out a loud grunt and bucked his hips.

"It seems you do want it Colonel." She teased, licking her lips she went in for more she sucked hard, bobbing her head up and down. He wanted his hands freed so that he could hold her hair as she blew the fuck out of him. Her tongue worked magic, swirling around his cock.

"UUUUHHHH!" He groaned as he shot his warm liquid to the back of her throat. She giggled as she drank it all up, then licked him clean.

She released his arms and started to pull down her own black panties. Propped up on her knees right in front of him. "Now Colonel, it's your turn..."

"No-" he breathed.

"Oh? Rumor has it... Your fingers are almost as magical as your tongue." She started to touch her pinkness.

"I don't want to cause you any pleasure." His panting evened out and her brows knitted together. Not pleased at what she was hearing.

"Haha," she chuckled "like I said, Colonel Mustang... You _can't_ resist me." She jumped onto him, pushing him flat on his back and she straddled his hips. "I want you to fuck me Colonel Mustang... But first"

She ripped off the rest of his shirt, relieving his disgustingly toned eight pack. And then as she pulled down her black top to show off her huge perky tits, And Mustang Completely lost control. With one smooth motion he flipped them both over to where he was laying on top. Pleased that he had finally started to play her game, Lust moaned. He waisted no time as he thrusted his impossibly hard throbbing dick far into her.

She threw her head back in pleasure. "UUUUUHHH! _OHHH_ FUCK! yes Yes YES!" She screamed as he continued to pound her. Propped up on his elbows just above her, his hips grinded up against hers as he increased his speed and rhythm. "That's right, fuck me Colonel Mustang! _Harder_! FASTER!"

"Shut up," he grunted as the husky growl vibrated up his chest. He continued to fuck her harder and harder. Pushing her deep into the mattress. And finally he hit that special spot that made her scream even more. She wrapped her arms around his head, his face smothered between her breasts. As her walls massaged his twitching member, he gave one last powerful thrust that slammed her head into the wood behind them. Causing his orgasm to erupt into her. He slowed, getting everything out.

"Faster Colonel! I'm haven't cum yet..." She moaned but he pulled out of her.

"I told you I didn't want to cause you any pleasure." His smirk was disgusting. He had been planning this since he found her in his room. A horny Roy Mustang simply needed a hole for his dick. Like she said, he hadn't had time to get laid in a while. But having sex with Lust, though unplanned, turned out to be the best orgasm of his life. Of all the many girls he had fucked, this climax was different. Maybe because she was the embodiment of the sin itself. But now he had left her hanging, begging for more.

"No! Please Colonel, finish! Please! I want you inside me, fuck me till I cum!" She pleaded.

But the man buttoned his pants. "Sorry, you came to my house uninvited. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Before Lust could shoot her spear like nails into him, he pulled the white glove from his pocket, making her stop in her tracks.

"Fine," she chuckled sinisterly, with her velvet voice, "I'll just have to finish my self." And she retracted her claws, bringing her hands down to finger herself. Rubbing one slender finger hard against her clit she moaned and bucked her hips at the self induced ecstasy. Roy sat there and watched as she slipped her other had down to join the party, sticking three fingers into her Pussy at once.

"Oh! Oh yes! _Mmmm fuck yes_!" She panted and she quickened the pace. Mustang thought about joining her party, since his eyes were practically glued to her wetness dripping down her thighs as she played. He felt himself getting harder. He wanted to plunge his face into her folds. "I can see you getting hard again Colonel." She looked up. "I'll make you a deal... I'll finish you, if you finish me."

Although it was never in his manly interest to make deals with women, this time he simply couldn't hold out. The stakes were too high and he dropped forward and slammed his mouth onto her throbbing core. The rumors were true, he knew just how to use his tonge. He sucked her clit and pushed his tongue into it. Sending jots of pleasure into her body as she gripped the sheets. She moaned and gasped at the feeling as she wrapped her legs around his head, hooking her heels together and squeezed. Holding her thighs with his hands, they rested on his shoulders as he stuck his tongue into her pussy. Jerking it around she squirmed. He liked that, he liked having a woman forced down to where she couldn't move while he fucked her senseless.

"I'm cumming!" She gasped and his tongue retracted with a grunt. "_What!?_" She was angry that he had left her hanging again! And he grabbed her breasts. Kneading them like Dough.

"Pay up," he demanded.

"I haven't cum yet!" But she sat up anyway, letting Roy flop down, his head almost hanging off the end of the bed, she positioned herself at the top of his cock and she slammed into him. Sending a quiver through the air.

"UUUUHHHH!" He grunted "oh _fuck_!" He couldn't help but enjoy as she rode him. Her tits bouncing up and down. He throbbed inside of her and he felt her tighten again. Then placing his hands on her hips, instead of encouraging her to go faster, he pushed her off.

"I already said it..." He husked trough pants. "I don't want... To give you... Pleasure."

"You're cruel Roy Mustang-" she placed his dick In between her titties. And started to jiggle and stroke. Making his hips buck into her chest, he could feel the heat building in his stomach and with a hard thrust he climaxed.

"_UUUUHHHH! Fuck!_" He grunted as his white seed squirted out and up to her face. She licked her lips at the taste as he lie there breathless.

"Now Roy, a deal is a deal" she leaned on his chest.

"It's Colonel Mustang... And I already told you-"

"Now Colonel, do we have to go through this again?"

The next morning one Riza Hawkeye walked in to her superiors office with a stack of papers to see the Colonel sitting in his chair.

"Sir?" She said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, Hawkeye?" He said spinning his chair around to face her.

"Each member of the unit was confronted by one of the homunculi last night, we have confirmed reports from all of them. I myself was confronted by Pride... The only one not yet mentioned is Lust." The lieutenant informed.

"Yes, she showed up at my house last night." Said the Colonel.

"I trust you took care of it sir." And after a long pause, Mustang brought his folded hands to his chin and spoke, hiding his grin behind his fists.

"Yes. I took care of it just fine."

"Will that be all Colonel Mustang Sir?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you Hawkeye." And the female member of the team turned and left. Leaving her superior with a grin of guilty satisfaction.

THE END.

**Comment, hope you liked.**


End file.
